Have Knowledge Go To College!
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Rory goes on a college game show with Paris! Then she finds out who will be the other team! Trory! Please R/R! Please keep all reviews G rated! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The Game Show

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I _am_ the very happy owner of a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

AN/ Tristan never left and Paris and Rory have made up since the whole Francie thing.

"Rory!" Paris called actually running to catch up with Rory.

They were in Chilton on their way to their next class.

"Paris, what are you doing? Why are you running?" Rory asked. 

"I need the exercise! Why do you think? I need to talk to you!" Paris said sarcastically.

"About?" Rory asked.

"Okay. Just hear me out before you say no!" Paris grinned

"Uh oh!" Rory sighed.

"Jamie has an uncle, who has a cousin, who knows some people, who…" Paris started.

"Paris! Get to the point before class starts!" Rory cut in.

"Jamie has some connections with a college game show! And I'm going to be on it!" Paris explained excitedly.

"Great! I'll watch for you!" Rory said trying to walk away.

But, Paris didn't give up that easily.

She grabbed Rory's arm. "No! You see, Madeline and Louise are going to be on it with me!"

"Wow! You should print fliers!" Rory said sarcastically.

"We need a fourth person for our panel!" Paris blurted.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rory said putting her hands up and taking a step backward.

"Come on Rory! It's called, Have Knowledge Go To College! They ask you questions and for every right answer, you get points, and win money!" Paris smiled.

"I'll think about it!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Great! Uh oh. We're late for class." Paris said.

"Paris!" Rory cried.

Rory arrived home a little while later.

As she walked in the front door, she could hear Lorelai talking on the phone.

"Joe! If I told you what my order was, then you couldn't surprise me!" Lorelai ranted.

Obviously, her mom couldn't decide what kind of pizza to order.

"Fine! Olive! Olive pizza! Nothing but olives! Just bread, no sauce whatsoever!" Lorelai was tired of arguing with Joe. She had had it, and was ordering the craziest thing she could think of.

Rory ran in waving her arms wildly, and mouthing the word "NO!" over and over again.

Lorelai noticed.

"You know what Joe? I'm going to hand the phone to Rory now because, I've just about had it with you, and your Only 20 Olives A Pizza Policy!" Lorelai said pushing the phone toward Rory.

"Hi Joe, one large cheese pizza and a bottle of soda. Thanks." Rory hung up the phone.

"How did you do that?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"I opened my mouth and said, cheese please! Rough day?" Rory asked.

"You have no idea!" Lorelai sighed.

"Paris wants me to be on a game show!" Rory smiled.

"Maybe you do! Tell me everything!" Lorelai brightened.

When Rory was finished telling her, all Lorelai could say was, "Have Knowledge Go To College?" 

"Yup." Rory stated.

"Wow! Are you going to do it?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?" Rory asked.

"I don't know either. If you want to then yeah, I guess." Lorelai said.

The next day at school Rory agreed to be on the game show.

That is when Paris told her who their opponents were!

Francie, Brad, Melissa (Some girl Rory didn't recognize), but worst of all Tristan Dugrey!

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that little purple button down there, and let me know what you thought. I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. Tristan Shows Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a very big crush on Jess and I also own some pictures of him!)

I own nothing pertaining to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

I own nothing pertaining to Willy Wonka candy.

"Tristan is going to be on the game show?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"That's what Paris says." Rory replied.

"Well, look at it this way, at least when you win you'll get to beat Tristan," she reminded her.

"What if we don't win?" Rory asked.

"Well, you might not considering Tristan's cuteness might impair your judgment." Lorelai teased.

"Please! You've never even seen him!"

"You told me he was cute." Lorelai pointed out.

"He may be cute, but he knows it, and he acts like a jerk." Rory said.

"So, you do think he's cute." Lorelai replied.

"Every girl thinks Tristan's cute." Rory answered.

"Are you excited about the show?" she asked Rory.

"Not anymore." Rory said gloomily.

"Rory, don't let that ruin this experience." Lorelai advised.

"Fine." Rory said.

"Luke, can I have more coffee, please?" Lorelai asked, as he walked by their table.

 "Sure," he said, pouring her another cup.

"What, no argument?" Lorelai questioned.

"Maybe, in a few hours," he said, walking back to the counter.

"Okay, then." Lorelai answered.

"You two have the weirdest relationship." Rory commented.

"What's weird about it? I say, "Coffee!" He says, "No!" I say, "Come on, Luke! I'll even pay for it this time!" He says, "Fine. But, don't blame me when I run out of coffee." Then the next day it starts all over again." Lorelai grinned.

"You hear what you just said?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"That's what's weird about it." Rory exclaimed.

"Okay, you win! I surrender!" Lorelai waved her white napkin.

"Good. Do you want to have a movie night tonight?" Rory asked.

"Ooh! Yeah!" Lorelai cheered.

"I'll go get the movie. You go get the food. Okay?" Rory asked.

"Sounds good." Lorelai replied.

"Money's on the table!" Rory called to Luke as they walked out.

Rory headed over to the video store, while Lorelai went over to Dooses.

They met back at the house.

"What did you get?" Lorelai asked.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, of course. You?" Rory replied.

"I figured you would get Willy Wonka, so I got the appropriate candy, Wonka Candy!" Lorelai announced.

"Perfect!" Rory agreed.

Ding Dong!

"Rory, could you get that? I'm gonna get things set up for the movie." Lorelai called.

"Sure." Rory answered, swinging open the front door.

Rory's big grin, turned into a huge frown when she saw the familiar blond hair, blue eyes, and cocky lopsided grin, "Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"I like to meet my competition, before I beat them." Tristan replied.

"You've already met me, Tristan," she spat.

"Alright, I like to meet my competition's mother," he grinned.

Rory quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Hmm. Let's see, no!" 

By this time, Lorelai was curious and had come to see who it was, "Who's this?"

"Apparently, someone I haven't met before." Rory answered.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan Dugrey," he said.

"Oh!" Lorelai was shocked.

"So, you've heard of me?" he asked smugly.

"Tristan, how did you find out where I live?" Rory interrupted.

"I looked you up," he answered.

"We're not in the phonebook." Rory said.

"Well, I found out from my mom, through your grandmother" Tristan explained.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked again.

"I didn't have anything to do on a Thursday night, so here I am." 

"Well, we're having a movie night, so you have to go." Rory pushed him toward the sidewalk.

"Can't I hang around?" he asked.

"Tristan, why?" Rory asked.

"Because, your mom is holding a Nerds Rope, and I want one." Tristan smiled.

"You wouldn't like the movie." Rory made up an excuse.

"What's the movie?"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Rory replied.

"I love that movie!" Tristan grinned.

Rory glanced back at Lorelai, who just shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. Come on in."

Rory couldn't believe that she was about to share a movie night, with Tristan Dugrey.

AN/ Did you like it? I don't know if Rory and Lorelai are in the phonebook, but as you can see, in my story they aren't. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
